La photo de tous les ennuis
by Marjo76
Summary: POV Naruto: Quelques jours après que mon père m'ait offert mon appareil photo, je rencontrai un beau brun plutôt sarcastique et froid et ce fut le début de mes ennuis, après l'avoir pris en photo, SasuNaru, OS, UA...


Coucou tout le monde ! ^^

Comme je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire plus pendant les vacances, je publie ce petit OS que j'avais commencé quelques temps auparavant et que je viens de terminer ^^.

**Titre : **La photo de tous les ennuis.

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages cités dans cet OS sont à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples :** SasuNaru, ItaNag, FugaMiko, MinaKushi.

**Genres :** Romance, AU, OS, Friendship et Family.

**Raiting :** K+.

**Note : **J'ai écrit ce petit OS en pensant à mon attrait pour la photographie et les fêtes de fin d'année ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous, bonnes vacances aux concernés et bonnes fêtes à tout le monde !

* * *

><p>Le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je ne savais pas le sens du mot « aimer ». Avec lui, j'ai appris à le connaître. Ce jour-là, il était allongé, au pied d'un arbre et regardait le ciel emplis de nuages blancs. Les bras repliés sous sa tête, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux couleur d'encre et sa peau ivoirine étaient un régale, pour mes yeux. Son uniforme du lycée privé en face du mien, était saillant à souhait, sur lui. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais mon coeur s'emballait déjà à la vue de ses mèches, qui bougeait doucement, au gré du vent.<p>

J'attrapai alors mon appareil photo numérique, reflex de Canon. Je venais seulement de l'avoir, mon père me l'ayant offert pour mon anniversaire, quelques jours plus tôt. Il était autour de mon cou. Je le plaçai à hauteur de mes yeux, zoomai comme il fallait pour le voir et que l'image soit parfaite, et, au moment où je pris la photographie de ce jeune homme, il tourna la tête légèrement de côté, vers moi, de sorte que la photo était encore plus radieuse. Les rayons du soleil, quoique timides, se reflétaient dans le lac près de lui, rendant la photo encore plus belle.

Sous le choc de mon action, reprenant enfin mes esprits, je rougis violemment.

-Naruto ! M'appela alors mon meilleur ami, Gaara, qui lui aussi, était dans le lycée privé.

-Oui, j'arrive ! M'écriai-je à mon tour, me détournant de cette vision rêvée.

-Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda le rouge en arrivant, finalement, près de moi.

-Ri... rien... Je prenais juste quelques photos. Tu sais... comme d'hab', quoi, ris-je un peu bêtement.

-Naru, tu sais, ton comportement ne trompe personne, répliqua Gaara. Alors, qui prenais-tu en photo ?

-P... personne, voyons !

Il m'ignora et continua de regarder, de-ci, de-là, s'il pouvait trouver la personne en question. Son regard parcourut plusieurs fois le parc, mais, ne trouvant personne susceptible de m'intéresser, il fronça les sourcils, me faisant sourire d'un air amusé.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps, ici, Naru... Y a rien d'intéressant, sauf si tu t'intéresses à l'Uchiha, mais je doute que ce soit possible...

Il se mit à rire ironiquement, tandis que moi, je pensais à ce nom, associé à cette personne. Je retournai mon regard azuré, de nouveau vers le jeune homme près du lac, et découvris qu'il nous regardait fixement, d'un regard onyx glacial. Je rougis un peu devant l'insistance de cette œillade et me mis à piétiner, mal à l'aise.

-Et si on... y allait, maintenant ? Demandai-je.

-Ouais, tu viens à la maison, alors ? Temari et Kankuro se demandent quand, tu vas leur faire voir ton nouveau joujou...

Sur cette phrase, nous nous détournions de cet apollon pour nous diriger vers la villa, plus qu'une maison, de mon meilleur ami. Cela faisait un moment que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Et le frère et la soeur de Gaara me manquaient, quelque part. Je suis fils unique, alors la fraternité existante entre ces trois-là me dépassait, mais j'adorais les voir se chamailler.

Arrivés là, nous nous déchaussâmes et entrâmes par la porte principale. Temari arriva en courant et me prit dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Je fis semblant de protester, seulement, un grand sourire, jouait sur mes lèvres. Kankuro vint à son tour et on se dirigea tous ensemble vers le salon. Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, nous parlâmes de mon appareil photo.

Vers les dix-neuf heures, je rentrais chez moi. Je n'habitais qu'à quelques mètres de là, alors je ne demandais pas à mes parents de venir me chercher, comme j'en avais l'habitude pour de longs trajets.

Quand j'entrai, ma mère, Uzumaki Kushina, me prit dans ses bras, me disant un grand « Okaeri ! », auquel je répondis d'un simple « tadaima ». Elle me lâcha enfin et je me rendis dans ma chambre, afin de déposer mes affaires et surtout, mon cher cadeau d'anniversaire. Je redescendis ensuite, dans le but d'aller aider ma mère à dresser la table.

-Alors, Naru, tu t'es bien amusé, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, je suis allé chez Gaa', j'ai vu Tema' et Kanku'. Ca m'a fait plaisir, vu que ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus...

-Je m'en doute, dit gentiment ma mère. Bon, et si nous mettions la table, ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

-Okay, répondis-je en souriant, franchement ravi du retour de celui qui a longtemps été mon héro.

Alors que je mettais la table, mon chat, Kyuubi, vint se frotter contre mes jambes. Je baissai la tête et regardai cette boule de poils rousse. Elle me regarda avec ses petits yeux marrons-rougis et je souris. Je lui donnai une petite caresse sur la tête, la faisant ronronner, puis terminant de mettre la table, je me dirigeai vers le frigo. J'attrapai la pâtée pour chat et la mis dans la gamelle de Kyuu. J'eus droit à un nouveau ronronnement, avant qu'il ne se précipite vers son repas, me faisant pouffer de rire.

Mon père arriva sur cet entrefaite et nous passâmes à table. Il me demanda si j'avais pris beaucoup de jolies photos aujourd'hui et en souriant, comme à mon habitude, je répondis par l'affirmative. Ayant terminé de manger et devant me coucher tôt, je débarrassai ma table, embrassai la joue de mes parents et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'attrapai mon pyjama et me rendis dans la douche.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, je retournai dans ma chambre, affublé de mon pyjama orange criard. Ma petite boule de poils était de retour, couchée au pied de mon lit. Je souris doucement en attrapant mes affaires pour les déposer, soit par terre, soit sur mon bureau. La seule chose que je ne rangeai pas, était mon appareil.

Je me couchai dans mon lit, l'appareil entre les mains et fis défiler les photos que j'avais prises depuis que je l'avais. Il y en avait beaucoup du ciel ou des feuilles mortes, tombant des arbres, au gré du vent. Mais la photo qui attira une fois de plus mon regard, fut la dernière que j'avais prise. Celle du jeune homme... un des fils Uchiha, d'après Gaara.

Je la regardai pendant un long moment, alors même que j'avais éteint la lumière pour dormir. Ce brun était vraiment magnifique, mais je doutai qu'il s'intéresse un jour à quelqu'un comme moi... Après tout, qui étais-je ? Le fils du Hokage, d'accord, et alors ? Je ne faisais même pas partie de son lycée, par conséquent, je devais être invisible à ses magnifiques yeux. Et puis, de toute manière, que me prenait-il de penser à lui, ainsi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avant...

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, l'appareil photo retombant sur la place inoccupée à ma gauche.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais vu cet Uchiha et à présent, je ne pouvais plus me le sortir de la tête. Tellement que, le matin, je guettai son arrivée dans son lycée, alors que je faisais semblant d'attendre mon meilleur ami devant celui-ci. Le soir, c'était la même chose, je sortais le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas le rater. Et chaque fois que je le voyais, j'étais déçu, d'un sens et de plus en plus attiré, d'un autre sens.

La déception venait du fait, qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, il était entouré d'une bande de harpies, plus communément appelées filles. Mais l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui faisait que je les jalousais, que je voulais être à leur place. Jamais, il ne m'a regardé, alors que je le fixais avec tant de passion et j'en étais, à la fois heureux et frustré.

Une fois de plus, j'allai au parc, en ce samedi après-midi. Le ciel était cette fois, parfaitement dégagé, alors que l'air se faisait froid. Je m'assis à la place où le brun était la semaine précédente et pris en photo le lac, reflétant à merveille le ciel, qui en cet instant précis, était plus que beau. D'un azuré parfait, avec quelques lignes de nuages floues, par endroit.

Je m'allongeai pour avoir une meilleure vue d'au-dessus de moi et sursautai brusquement en voyant le fameux brun, juste derrière mon objectif.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je, paniqué.

-Toi, commença-t-il, impassible, quoiqu'un fin sourire en coin fut présent sur ses lèvres tout aussi fines, que fais-tu ?

-Je... je prends des photos, n'est-ce pas évident ?

-La semaine dernière, que faisais-tu ? Dit-il en m'ignorant totalement.

-Je prenais des photos, répliquai-je légèrement agacé.

-De quoi ?

-Du paysages ! Finis-je par m'énerver, complétement.

-Et ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Hurlai-je.

-Tu m'as pris en photo, dimanche dernier, statua-t-il, toujours aussi impassible. Ne savais-tu pas, que c'est contraire à la loi, de prendre des photos de personnes sans leur consentement ?

-Tu étais d'accord, puisque tu ne m'as rien dit de la semaine, rétorquai-je, acide et ironique.

-C'est parce que je ne me voyais pas aller te parler, en public.

-De... je te demande pardon ?

-C'est bien, tu sais au moins t'excuser. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu effaces la photo.

-C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, figure-toi ! Je l'ai effacée en arrivant chez Gaara, dimanche dernier ! Mentis-je sans scrupules.

-Bien, maintenant, rends-moi ma place !

-Il n'y a pas de nom, écrit sur cette place, que je sache.

-C'est bien ça, le problème. C'est que tu ne sais pas, s'exclama-t-il.

Je me levai brusquement, lui faisant face. Il m'énervait plus que quiconque. Je lui lançai un regard noir et m'en allai alors que Gaara arrivait dans ma direction. Je lui passai à côté, trop énervé pour faire grand cas de lui et ne le vis donc pas mettre son poing dans la figure du brun.

Les mois d'octobre et de novembre passèrent à une vitesse folle. Nous étions déjà milieu décembre et je n'avais plus revu cet abruti de brun. Même s'il m'avait parlé de cette manière, me blessant au passage, je gardais précieusement la photo que j'avais prise de lui. J'étais même allé jusqu'à l'imprimer. Cela tournait à l'obsession, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je l'avais évité le plus possible, sortant le plus tard possible du lycée, de sorte que ce soit Gaara qui m'attende et non plus l'inverse et ne mettant plus les pieds dans le parc où je l'avais vu, pour la première fois.

Ce jour-là, il avait neigé pendant la nuit et le sol était de cette magnifique couleur blanche que j'aimais tant. Je sortis donc gaiement de chez moi, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau bien chaud, avec une écharpe et des mitaines, de sorte que je puisse prendre des photos. Par ailleurs, mon appareil reposait autour de mon cou, encore une fois. J'avais aussi mis mon iPod en route, la musique résonnant dans mes oreilles, au rythme de mes pas.

Pour la première fois depuis ce fameux samedi, je retournai au parc. J'avais dans l'idée de prendre de belles photos de l'hiver prenant le pas sur l'automne et c'était l'endroit le plus beau pour ce faire.

Quand j'arrivai, je m'assis sur un banc couvert de neige, mouillant ainsi abondamment mon long manteau, au niveau de mes fesses, me donnant un frisson. Je regardai les alentours, alors que, sous ma surprise et ma joie, il se remettait à neiger. Je souris en prenant entre mes doigts mon appareil photo et pris en photo, d'abord le ciel, d'un blanc laiteux, laissant tomber sa poudre blanche si douce et froide. Puis, le lac, givré et maculé de cette fameuse substance. Et enfin, les arbres.

Lorsque j'eus pris tout ceci en photo, toujours écoutant ma musique, je ne prêtai plus attention à rien, souriant comme un gamin à Noël. Soudain, une main passa devant mes yeux. Je me tournai vers son détenteur et me figeai sous la surprise. Ce brun que j'avais tant ignoré, évité et qui m'avait blessé, inconsciemment ou non, se tenait devant moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, enfonçant plus violemment mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et, me levant, je l'ignorai pour rentrer chez moi.

Seulement, le jeune homme n'ayant pas l'air d'aimer qu'on l'ignore, m'attrapa par le poignet. Je soupirai bruyamment et, dégageant mon membre, je retirai un de mes écouteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dis-je agressif.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici...

-Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, que je sache, non ?

-Effectivement, sauf si on prend en compte le fait, que c'est moi qui t'ai dit de partir de ma place.

-Sauf que ta place n'incluait que l'arbre et non le parc, alors, j'ai fait mon choix !

-Si tu le dis. Enfin, bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, alors, en ce jour ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-En rien, mais je veux tout de même savoir, répondit-il, l'expression indéchiffrable, alors que mon coeur tambourinait de nouveau dans ma poitrine.

-Je prenais des photos, soupirai-je, la chanson que j'écoutais se finissant pour en activer une autre.

-Comme d'habitude, quoi. Ne sais-tu donc faire que cela ?

-Et alors ? Toi, tu ne sais rien faire que rester allongé sous un arbre et je ne te le reproche pas !

-Tu viens juste de le faire.

-Lâche-moi, tu veux ?

-Je t'ai déjà lâché, répondit-il malicieusement.

-As-tu donc réponse à tout ? Soupirai-je encore.

-Evidemment, sinon je ne serais pas Uchiha Sasuke, deuxième héritier de l'entreprise Uchiha !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda ledit Sasuke, sans prêter attention à ma réplique.

-En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Non en fait, laisse tomber, tu vas encore trouver une réponse idiote pour me faire répondre, alors, autant que je le fasse maintenant. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, c'est bon, t'es content ?

-T'es le fils de l'Hokage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Namikaze Minato est mon père et alors ?

-Mon père et lui s'entendent très bien, d'après ce que m'a dit mon père et le fait que je voie ton père si souvent chez moi.

-Tu sais que tu m'agaces ? Je m'en fiche de ce que peut faire mon père.

-Tu imagines s'il t'emmenait chez moi ? Je serais obligé de passer ma soirée avec toi... l'horreur !

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi je viendrais chez toi ?

-Ah... Tu ne le savais pas, alors ? Vous allez passer Noël chez nous, cette année, sourit sadiquement le brun, me faisant pâlir.

-Qu... quoi ? Murmurai-je, les mots me manquant.

-Et oui !

Cette fois, je me retournai, rageur, remis mon écouteur dans mon oreille, pendant que la chanson _Jet Lag_ se faisait entendre, à un volume un peu trop élevé et courus jusque chez moi. Arrivé là, je hurlai :

-Maman, Papa, il est où ?

-Naruto, enfin voyons ! Calme-toi, entendis-je au moment où je retirai mes écouteurs.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, où il est ! Répondis-je, énervé.

-À cette heure-ci, il est où, d'après toi ? Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Il est à la Tour ?

-Evidemment ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, d'abord ?

-Il paraît... j'ai entendu dire qu'on était invité chez les Uchiha pour Noël. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, Mikoto et Fugaku nous ont invités, pourquoi ?

-Oh non..., gémis-je d'un ton désespéré.

-Naru, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda ma mère en arrivant près de moi.

-Je ne veux pas y aller...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu ne les connais même pas... Même leur cadet n'est pas dans le même lycée que toi...

-Je connais ce Sasuke ! Et je ne l'aime pas du tout ! M'écriai-je, en toute mauvaise foi.

-Alors pourquoi cette réaction violente ? S'enquit Maman, moqueuse.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je le déteste ! Il est imbu de lui-même et prétentieux, au possible !

-Et c'est pour ça, que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle narquoisement.

-N'importe quoi ! Bon, je vais dans ma chambre ! Tiens, vu que c'est les vacances, je vais rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Au moins, comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé d'y aller... Mais attends, en fait, je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller ! Je peux pas aller chez Jiraya-ero et Tsunade-baba, à la place ? Suppliai-je.

-Non, Naru ! Nous sommes invités, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, nous irons là-bas, ensemble ! Et pour Tsunade et Jiraya, nous y allons le lendemain...

-Ouais, marmonnai-je, en montant les marches conduisant à ma chambre, tout pour m'y obliger, quoi ! Tss, c'est pas juste...

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je m'affalai dans mon lit, après avoir enlevé mon manteau. Je marmonnai encore contre ces « parents indignes qui nous obligent toujours à faire des choses qu'on veut pas faire... ». Je me dis aussi que je ferais bien de fuguer chez Gaara, au moins, je serais tranquille et pourrais m'amuser. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un texto à mon meilleur ami.

_Salut Gaara, ben tu sais quoi ?_

Je n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes avant que la réponse du rouge ne fasse son apparition sur l'écran.

_Hey Naru ! ^^ Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Je tapai ma réponse aussi vite que mes doigts m'en donnaient la possibilité et cliquai sur « envoyer ».

_Je suis trop dégoûté ! Je suis obligé de passer Noël chez Uchiha -_-'._

Je patientai plus longtemps que précédemment, sûrement envoyait-il des textos à sa copine, Yamanaka Ino. Cinq minutes passèrent et enfin, la réponse arriva.

_Ouah, dur ! T'as pas de chance, mon pote... Je compatis, franchement ! Uchiha ? Je te plains ! Devoir passer une soirée entière en compagnie de M Je-m'la-pète, c'est vraiment pas de chance... Comme dirait notre cher Shika « Galère ! » XD._

Je souris, mais en même temps, je sentais bien qu'il devait se marrer derrière son portable. Je lui envoyai ma réponse.

_Ami indigne ! Tu te fous carrément de ma gueule... lol. Et pis, prendre Shika comme référence ? Non mais, on ne fait pas pire... mdr. M'enfin, venant de toi, c'est pas étonnant ;P. Sinon, elle va bien Ino ? XD_

Je n'eus cette fois qu'à attendre trente secondes chrono avant d'avoir un nouveau message.

_Quoi ? Moi, ami indigne ? Et toi alors ? Tu viens de carrément m'insulter d'inculte ! _ lol. Et sinon, ouais, elle va bien... Elle me dit de te dire que t'es qu'un boulet... Je te jure, c'est elle qui l'a dit ! Mdr_

-Naruto ! Vient m'aider, s'il te plait !

-J'ai dit que je resterai dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Criai-je en retour à ma rousse de mère.

-Et moi, je t'ordonne de venir m'aider !

-Ouais, ouais... C'est bon, j'arrive, grognai-je, mécontent.

_Bon, mec, je dois y aller... Ma mère est en train de me gueuler dessus pour que je vienne l'aider _'. Je déteste quand elle fait ça... Allez, à plus et faites pas trop de cochonneries avec Ino, ce soir ;P._

Je reposai mon portable sur ma table de chevet et descendis dans la cuisine avec très peu d'enthousiasme. J'aidai ma mère avec mauvaise foi, bien que j'adore faire la cuisine. Je marmonnai la plupart du temps, faisant sourire ma mère narquoisement, quoiqu'avec un brin de tendresse. Finalement, le repas fut prêt et je mis la table. Mon père arriva la minute suivante, à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour ne rien faire et s'installa, après avoir donné un baiser à ma mère. Nous mangeâmes, mes parents en parlant, moi en boudant, puis, je remontai dans ma chambre, laissant le loisir à mon père de débarrasser la table.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et regardai le plafond, pensant à la manière d'éviter ce futur diner. Après m'être cassé la tête pendant une bonne demi-heure sans trouver d'autres excuses que « J'ai mal au ventre, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, vous devriez y aller sans moi... » ou une bonne fugue pour aller squatter chez Gaa', j'abandonnai en soupirant.

Je me relevai et allai me mettre devant mon bureau. Comme chaque fois, depuis ce « fameux samedi », je pris la photo dans le tiroir du bureau et admirai la beauté froide de l'Uchiha. Je ne savais pas si c'était mon côté artiste ou bien mon amour pour lui qui me faisait penser qu'il était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté les coups de foudre avant de le rencontrer. Mais maintenant, je savais que c'était particulièrement douloureux lorsqu'ils étaient à sens unique.

Je soupirai en rangeant la photo précieusement dans une pochette plastifiée, la mettant ensuite sous une pile de cahiers de cours, pour éviter que ma chère maman ne la trouve en fouinant dans ma chambre. J'allumai ensuite ma télévision et mis ma console en route. Je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit et jouai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment tard à Zelda.

Les jours suivants, me rapprochant de plus en plus de ce jour fatidique, j'étais de plus en plus fébrile. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allai bien pouvoir porter. Je ne savais pas si je devais apporter ma PSP ou autre, au cas où je m'ennuierai. Je ne savais pas si je devais acheter un petit quelque chose pour chacun des membres de leur famille. Je ne savais rien de ce que je devais faire.

Au final, le 21 décembre, je téléphonai à Gaara et l'enjoignait à venir me rejoindre devant la gare, pour ensuite aller faire les boutiques pour choisir de beaux présents. Il soupira mais accepta. À quatorze heures précises, il arriva devant moi et nous primes le train pour Tokyo. On fit le tour des boutiques d'un des quartiers les plus chics et je trouvai ce que j'allais offrir à Uchiha-san et sa femme, soit pour le premier un Katana de la période Chuusei et pour la seconde, un vase d'une grande valeur. Heureusement pour moi, que j'étais un « fils de riche » qui a assez d'argent de poche pour faire ce genre de cadeaux.

Pour le plus vieux des frères Uchiha, j'achetai le tout dernier modèle de tablette tactile, sous les conseils de Gaara, qui m'avait expliqué qu'il y a peu de temps, il avait croisé l'ainé des héritiers et que celui-ci grognait contre sa tablette tactile qui venait de rendre l'âme. Et enfin, pour Sasuke Je-m'la-pète Uchiha, j'achetai d'abord un miroir avec écrit « Miroir, mon bon Miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle... » dessus, qui nous avait bien amusé, mon meilleur ami et moi. Puis, je tombai sur la dernière des consoles sortie avec ses trois jeux, vendus avec, celle que je convoitais depuis longtemps déjà. Mais devant le regard sévère de Gaa', je soupirai et après que le vendeur l'ait emballé, je lui demandais de graver « Pour Sasuke » dessus, en marmonnant un « T'es content ? » au rouge, qui sourit grandement.

Après cela, étant donné qu'il était dix-sept heures, nous mangeâmes un morceau, la faim nous tiraillant énormément. On parla de tout et de rien, mais surtout des fêtes qui approchaient. Après cela, on continua notre shopping. J'achetai un robot ménager, pour aider ma mère et un avion téléguidé à mon père, qui les collectionnait. Tandis que Gaara, de son côté, achetait un chien électronique à Temari, une toute nouvelle marionnette à Kankuro, un agenda dernier cri à son père, un collier fin serti de saphir à sa mère et une gourmette dans le même style à son oncle.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand on partit enfin de Tokyo, des sacs remplis avec nous, nous encombrant franchement et une demi-heure plus tard, on fit la route ensemble jusqu'à chez lui, car il habitait un peu plus près de la gare que moi. On se salua et je rentrai enfin. Il se remit à neiger alors que j'étais à mi-chemin et je levai la tête d'un air béat puis continuai ma marche, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent trop rapides pour moi. Le matin du 24, à 8h j'étais debout. En fait, je n'avais presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je sortis des couvertures en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « ouf » et me dirigeai à pas lents vers ma penderie, l'ouvris et tentai de choisir les vêtements adaptés pour ce soir. Je stressai de plus en plus. Peut-être même plus qu'une collégienne à deux doigts d'avoir son premier rencart. Je me secouai la tête à cette pensée incongrue et finalement, choisis une chemise, manches trois-quart bleue pale et un jean blanc comme neige, avec un boxer de couleur claire.

Je les posai sur mon lit, bien pliés. Il faudra attendre cet après-midi vers dix-sept heures trente pour les mettre. En attendant, je pris le premier jean qui vint et un T-shirt orange, dans lesquels j'étais à l'aise, ainsi qu'un boxer gris perle. J'allai dans la salle de bain et me préparai. Je descendis ensuite dans la cuisine et me préparai mon petit-déjeuner. Je mangeai puis, après avoir mis mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

Je mis mes baskets ainsi que mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes mitaines et ajustant mes écouteurs de iPod, je sortis d'un air guilleret pour me rendre chez mon meilleur ami. Contre toute attente, en chemin, je croisai la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais voulu avoir à faire. Sasuke se présenta devant moi en souriant narquoisement. Je lui envoyai un regard noir et poursuivis mon chemin qui ne dura que quelques autres pas. Je sonnai à la porte et Temari ouvrit. Elle se jeta dans mes bras en lançant un grand « Naru ! ». Je ris un instant en la serrant à mon tour, alors que j'entendais un grognement dans mon dos.

Je tournai la tête et lançai un regard interdit à l'Uchiha, qui avait à présent un regard plus que noir. On aurait même pu croire que ses pupilles rougeoyaient tellement il était en colère. Je haussai les épaules et entrai avec Tema'.

Gaara et Kankuro arrivèrent bientôt et mon meilleur ami me demanda ce que j'avais à faire la tête. Je haussai encore les épaules et lui dis que je venais de croiser l'Uchiha et qu'il semblait m'en vouloir pour une raison qui me restait inconnue. Il sourit sournoisement, d'un air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignorais et je levai un sourcil interrogateur. Finalement, je n'y pris pas attention et pendant toute la journée, nous jouâmes tous les quatre ensemble à la console, comme c'était prévu, coupés dans notre élan seulement pour manger à midi.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour moi de partir, ce fut avec un air de désespéré que j'y allai.

-Joyeux Noël à vous tous, dis-je sans grande conviction.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Naru, répondit Temari.

-Ouais, joyeux Noël, Naruto, continua Kankuro.

-C'est ça, passe un joyeux Nowel, mon cher Naru, termina Gaara, un sourire plus que moqueur aux lèvres, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien, ce soir...

Il accompagna le reste de sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil qui me fit grogner. Je sortis de chez eux et rentrai chez moi. Je montai à la salle de bain, après avoir retiré mes vêtements superflus et être allé chercher mes futurs vêtements dans ma chambre. Je pris une longue douche et ressortis pour m'habiller. Une fois prêt, je me regardai dans la glace, essuyant au passage la buée qui s'y était déposée. Je souris à mon reflet. Même si j'étais assez petit pour mon âge, j'aimais mon apparence.

Il était dix-huit heures trente tapantes quand je descendis, avec tous les paquets que j'avais achetés avec Gaara, trois jours plus tôt. Ma mère, en voyant les cadeaux, ouvrit des yeux écarquillés. Je souris moqueusement et mon père rit de bon coeur, alors que, lui aussi, portait des cadeaux.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant chez les Uchiha et ma mère, dans sa belle robe rouge, allant parfaitement avec sa chevelure, sonna. Nous n'eûmes qu'à attendre une minute et la porte s'ouvrit, sur une belle femme, à qui Sasuke ressemblait beaucoup. Je me secouai la tête et suivis mes parents.

-Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Uchiha-san.

-Merci, dimes-nous en coeur, faisant une légère courbette.

-Je suis ravie que vous soyez venus. Sasuke, Itachi, venez ici. Nos invités sont arrivés, éleva-t-elle légèrement la voix. Suivez-moi au salon, nous y serons mieux. Fugaku est en train de préparer l'apéritif.

-Il adore que tout soit parfait, rit mon père.

-Effectivement, sourit la belle femme.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon et nous installâmes devant une petite table traditionnelle, après avoir déposé tous les cadeaux au pied du large sapin, trônant dans un coin de la pièce, déjà garni d'une multitude de paquets. Au même moment, Sasuke et son frère pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier me fit un sourire moqueur, puis salua mes parents dignement, tandis que le second, m'envoya un sourire charmeur et salua lui aussi, mes parents avec un air digne. Je rougis sur le coup. Le plus jeune le vit et envoya un regard bizarrement noir à son frère. Ils vinrent ensuite s'installer de part et d'autre de moi et je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise.

Nous commençâmes à prendre l'apéro alors que je sentais une pression sur ma jambe. Je me tournai vers Sasuke et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il me sourit narquoisement et me pinça. J'étouffai un gémissement de douleur et mordis ma lèvre inférieure en lui jetant un regard profondément noir. Je m'excusai à la tablée et demandai où se trouvait la salle de bain. Itachi se leva et m'y conduisit. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il ne tenta rien. Je soupirai donc de soulagement et entrai. Je vérifiai ma cuisse en baissant légèrement mon pantalon et y vis une marque d'un rouge tenu. Je grimaçai et mon coeur se serra doucement sous l'humiliation.

Je remis mon pantalon correctement et ressortis. Je me rassis à ma place et continuai de manger. À la fin de l'entrée, Mikoto-san dit :

-Vous pouvez aller jouer tous les trois, je vous appellerai lorsque la suite sera servie.

-Merci maman, répondirent les frères Uchiha dans un bel ensemble.

-Merci Mikoto-san, fis-je à mon tour.

On se leva tous en même temps et je suivis Itachi et Sasuke vers leurs chambres. Itachi me fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre. Je le regardai avec suspicion mais entrai à sa suite. Je m'installai sur son immense lit à baldaquin rouge sang et il alluma sa console. Je souris en voyant que c'est la version précédente de la console que j'ai achetée pour son frère. Alors que Sasuke était parti vers sa chambre, Itachi me sourit :

-Tu es amoureux de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-De... de quoi tu parles ? Sursautai-je.

-Ca se voit. En mois d'une soirée, j'ai pu me rendre compte de ton amour pour lui. Tu le dévores des yeux, même si tu fais semblant de le détester. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est rendu compte de ton attachement pour lui. Si je t'ai souri comme je l'ai fait au début de la soirée, c'était pour voir comment tu allais réagir et je dois dire que Nag' avait raison.

-Tu connais mon cousin ? M'étonnai-je.

-Et oui, répondit-il. À vrai dire, c'est mon petit-ami depuis deux ans déjà.

-Quoi ? Ce sale traitre, il ne m'a rien dit ! Rageai-je.

-On se l'était promis, rit-il. Personne n'est au courant, même pas nos parents.

-Ouah... Donc, je suis le premier au courant ? Cool...

-Bon, alors, tu me réponds ?

-Oui, bon, d'accord... Je l'aime et alors ?

-Ben voilà ! C'était si dur que ça ?

-Bof...

-Bon... Tu veux jouer à quoi, sale gosse ?

-Et je ne suis plus un gosse ! Sinon, à un jeu de photo.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Nag' m'avait prévenu que tu étais un grand fana de photographie.

-Ouaip.

-J'ai qu'un seul jeu de photographie.

On joua pendant une demi-heure avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la porte. Il soupira et dit :

-Encore de la photo. C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Ita', t'es vraiment en train de le laisser jouer à un jeu auquel tu joues jamais parce qu'il t'ennuie ? Es-tu maso ?

-Sasuke, viens ici, sourit son grand frère alors que je sentais mon coeur se serrer, sous les paroles blessantes.

Le plus jeune approcha d'Itachi et il se prit une pichenette sur le front, avec l'index et le majeur de celui-ci.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil, Petit Frère. Je l'aime beaucoup ce jeu, tout comme j'aime beaucoup Naruto-kun. Tu ne l'aimes pas, toi ?

-Quoi ? Le jeu ou Naruto-kun ? Singea-t-il.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, mon petit frère !

-N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me le piqueras pas, je sais que tu sors avec Nagato ! Je vous ai vus la semaine dernière.

-Alors tu avoues que tu veux sortir avec lui ?

-Tss, n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien avoué du tout.

-Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec qui que ce soit ?

-Je me sens mal à l'aise, là, murmurai-je, rouge de gêne.

-Non, il est à moi !

-Bon, ben voilà ! Tu veux sortir avec lui !

-Oh la ferme !

-Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto-kun, à table.

-On arrive, crièrent les deux frères, toujours en se chamaillant à mon propos.

-Bon, moi je vais y aller...

-Non, tu restes là ! S'écria Sasuke, en m'attrapant la manche.

-Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! Hurlai-je. Tu me critiques toujours, tu m'envoies des piques et des vannes pas possibles et après ça, je suis à toi ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrai répondre, hein ? Je n'appartiens à per...

Jamais je ne pus finir ma phrase, car il me vola un baiser, me faisant écarquiller des yeux. Je le repoussais un peu et lui dit, plus doucement :

-Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ?

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Soupira le brun.

-Et ben explique-moi !

-Je t'aime, usuradonkachi et ce, depuis longtemps ! Bien avant que tu me prennes en photo. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu l'as encore, sourit-il narquoisement. Tu es à moi, Naruto, que tu le veuilles ou non. Depuis ce jour-là !

-... et si je dis non ?

-Peu importe, tu es à moi, quand même.

-Bon... d'accord...

Je m'approchai de lui et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que nous étions tout seuls et de plus, sous du gui. Je souris dans le baiser. Il y en profita pour entrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis doucement et c'est à cet instant-là qu'on entendit :

-Sasu, Naruto-kun !

-On arrive, dimes-nous en interrompant le baiser.

On retourna à table et on finit de manger, la main de Sasuke ne quittant jamais ma cuisse, me faisant rougir à chaque fois qu'il me caressait la jambe, le faisant sourire narquoisement. Alors que minuit sonna, on se dirigea vers le sapin et on ouvrit les cadeaux. Tout le monde remercia tout le monde. Et on passa ensuite au café, pour les parents, alors qu'on retourna dans la chambre d'Itachi.

J'avais reçu un caméscope de la part de mes parents, un kit pour mon appareil par les parents de Sasuke, un jeu de console par Itachi et la même console que j'ai offerte à Sasuke, par ce dernier, nous faisant bien rire.

Pendant toute la soirée, on joua, puis, Itachi voulant se reposer vers trois heures du matin, on alla dans la chambre du cadet. On commença une partie du nouveau Zelda, étant fans tous les deux et, fatigués vers cinq heures du matin, on mit un film en route et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on s'endormit. J'étais dans les bras du brun et j'y étais bien.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avant lui et je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. Il se réveilla à son tour et me renversa sur le lit, se mettant sur moi. On s'embrassa un long moment puis on alla déjeuner. Mikoto-san m'apprit que mes parents étaient rentrés depuis longtemps.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, je restai avec Sasuke puis, je rentrai chez moi, malgré le fait que Sasuke essayait de me retenir, en m'enlaçant et m'embrassant le plus possible. Finalement, je rentrai chez moi et me préparai pour aller chez Jiraya-ero et Tsunade-baba. J'allai ensuite regarder la photo de Sasuke et alors que la fenêtre était ouverte, un coup de vent la fit s'envoler. Je courus à la fenêtre pour la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. Je souris quand même en me disant que c'était mieux en vrai en voyant Sasuke au loin qui me fit un signe de main.

**_Fin !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que cette histoire toute mignonne vous a plu :). Encore bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes et peut-être à bientôt !<strong>


End file.
